Thundering Rhino
How Thundering Rhino joined the Tourney Master Thundering Rhino was born into a long line of kung fu masters, having been raised and trained under the teachings of his father, Master Flying Rhino. He became legendary in his own right by slaying the Ten Thousand Serpents in the Valley of Woe (see below). Although it is currently unknown how Thundering Rhino arrived in Gongmen City and became the leader of the Kung Fu Council, he is noted to have been the master of Storming Ox. When the young ox skipped out on his chores and snuck into the city palace to watch Thundering Rhino spar, Master Rhino was impressed by his enthusiasm and decided to train him in the art of kung fu. Storming Ox proved to be a constant challenge to Master Rhino (due to the ox's favoritism of action over contemplation), but ultimately turned out to be his greatest pupil. Storming Ox eventually joined Thundering Rhino in the Kung Fu Council as his loyal friend and trusted member. Thundering Rhino is also known for his successful effort in making Master Croc turn away from his old life of crime with the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits. Having crossed paths with the trouble-making criminal one day, the two dueled in an epic kung fu battle on the shores of the Wa Su Li River. Eventually, Thundering Rhino's kung fu proved superior over Croc's. The defeated Croc waited for the fatal blow to end his life, but Thundering Rhino never delivered it; he instead asked Croc to use his kung fu for good. Moved by the Master's compassion, Croc did indeed decide to use his kung fu to right wrongs and protect the weak, and eventually came to sit at Master Rhino's side in the Council. Some time after taking over the stewardship of Gongmen City after the deaths of the previous rulers, Thundering Rhino and his two apprentices sparred together in the palace courtyard before they were confronted by Lord Shen, who ordered them to leave his palace. While surprised by Shen's unexpected return after several years of exile, Rhino refused, along with Croc and Storming Ox, and made it clear that Gongmen City was under their rule and protection. Shen said he was glad they felt that way, while a gang of wolves pushed a large wooden box into the courtyard. When Ox inquired to what was inside the box, Shen stated that it was their "parting gift", in that it would literally part them. Outraged, Ox and Croc leapt to attack the peacock. The two were defeated, though Shen's weapons were broken by Thundering Rhino when he attempted to attack the master, whom he called a show-off. Rhino declared that this defeat was a warning, and that Shen was no match for their kung fu. Shen agreed, but also stated that this (referring to the object in the box) is. With that, Shen revealed his great weapon: a cannon. Thundering Rhino bravely prepared for battle, but was killed by the weapon's first blast. Returned to life, Thundering Rhino learns his seat on the council had been usurped by a seemingly innocent doctor named Kamiya Minoru. Unable to convince the doctor to leave, he learns that five Gongmen City civilians have died and eleven more have been struck down by a mysterious fever. Rhino resolves to retake his seat. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Thundering Rhino has his weapon, Cloud Hammer at his right side. After the announcer calls his name Thundering Rhino pierces Cloud Hammer then slams it as the camera zooms saying "You are no match for our kung fu." Special Moves Thunder Slam (Neutral) Thundering Rhino slams Cloud Hammer down sending a wave of lightning forward. Cloud Pierce (Side) Thundering Rhino pierces Cloud Hammer sending a burst of air forward. Lightning Smash (Up) Thundering Rhino jumps swinging his horn and Cloud Hammer. Spark Kick (Down) Thundering Rhino kicks forward then slams Cloud hammer down, sending lightning down. Unstoppable Force (Hyper Smash) Thundering Rhino roars then charges at the opponent ramming with an unblockable aura around him. Storm Strike (Final Smash) Thundering Rhino beats Cloud Hammer on the ground, rapidly striking lightning across the field. He stops after eleven seconds. Victory Animations #Thundering Rhino swings his horn then sparks Cloud Hammer with lightning and says "We fight for honor!" #Thundering Rhino thrusts Cloud Hammer then spins it around him before slamming it down and says "You just didn't have the muscle for kung fu." #Thundering Rhino does a high kick, then swings Cloud Hammer heavily to the right and does a shoulder ram, then glows Cloud Hammer with lightning saying "I hope everyone in Gongmen City is watching." On-Screen Appearance Thundering Rhino rushes in and spins Cloud Hammer thens says "Gongmen City is under the stewardship of the Masters Council, and we will protect it... even from you!" Trivia *Thundering Rhino's rival is a member of the Sensui Seven who goes by the alias "Doctor" Kamiya Minoru. His second rival is Jotaro's young uncle, Joseph Joestar's illegitimate son, a Morioh Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School student and user of the Crazy Diamond Stand, Josuke Higashikata. *Thundering Rhino shares his English voice actor with Human Bomb. *Thundering Rhino shares his Japanese voice actor with Galactus, Don Krieg, Akainu, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kratos Aurion, Yangus, Shinnok, the Number King, Overlord, Raoh, Wizpig, Ripto, Yeti, Hercules, Plo Koon, Smithy, the father of Krystal, Vincent Van Gore, Gorilla Grodd, Aku, Vlad, King Lukas, Commandante Juan Acero and Lexaeus. *Thundering Rhino shares his French voice actor with Captain Hector Barbossa, Captain Quarsh Panaka and Krag. *Thundering Rhino shares his German voice actor with Malefor, Lizard and Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt. *Thundering Rhino shares his Arabic voice actor with Shujinko. Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters